Owen Anthony
Owen Anthony Biographical information Born: 22nd Match 1976 Blood Status: Half-Blood Physical information Species: Human Gender: Male Hair colour: Brown Eye colour: Green Skin colour: Average / Light Family information Family members: - Rachael Anthony (Mother) - Greg Anthony (Father - Deceased) - Britney Caverly (Wife) - Jack Caverly (Brother-In-Law) - Adrian Caverly (Brother-In-Law) - Esme Caverly (Mother-In-Law) - Jess Caverly (Daughter) - Sarah Caverly (Daughter) - Unnamed Auntie - Unnamed Uncle Magical skills and characteristics Wand: Rosewood, 9 3/4 inches, Phoenix Feather Boggart: His wife and children being found dead Patronus: A Shrew Affiliation Occupation: An Auror House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Gryffindor - Anthony Family - Caverly Family Owen Anthony was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1987 to 1994. A year before Owen was due to start Hogwarts, his father, Greg Anthony, fought in the battle in 1986, and as a result, he got killed in the ongoing battle, which upset Owen greatly. During his Hogwarts years, Owen was mostly found studying, and he didn’t really have much of a social life. After Hogwarts, he went on to become an Auror, and he married Britney Caverly, a girl who presumably attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. They were married by the year 2001. They had two daughters, Jess and Sarah, who were born at some point after 2001. 'Early life' Owen was born to Rachael and Greg Anthony on the 22nd March 1976 at St. Mungo’s Hospital. He is an only child. At the age of 10, the year before he was due to start his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his father participated in the battle in 1986, fighting alongside the Death Eaters. This battle resulted in his death, which upset Owen greatly. 'Hogwarts years' 'First year' Owen Anthony was Sorted on the 1st September 1987, and was Sorted into Gryffindor. He was Sorted alongside Percy Weasley and Oliver wood, whom he apparently became friends with. 'Second year' By his second year, Owen had started to spend most of his free time in the library, and he shouted and yelled at people who disturbed him whilst he was either studying or reading. 'Third year' Apparently, according to rumours, (although not confirmed), Owen had been thrown out of his home, and was forced to live with his auntie and uncle. 'Fourth year' After hearing that Harry Potter was going to start at Hogwarts, Owen was excited, and immediately made friends with him. Although for most of the year, Owen wasn’t seen, he was seen cheering on Harry for his first Quidditch Match. 'Fifth year' In Owen’s fifth year, he started his O.W.L.s, however, it is unknown which subjects he chose to study at O.W.L. level. Although good friends with Harry, Owen started to distrust him after he learnt that Harry could speak Parseltongue. 'Sixth year' Although not a lot is known about Owen’s sixth year, it is known that he would have started his N.E.W.T.s, however, it is unknown which subjects he chose to study at N.E.W.T level. 'Seventh year' Before he started his last year at Hogwarts, Owen attended the Quidditch World Cup along with his mother. When he returned and found out that Harry was one of the Triwizard Champions, he supported him, along with Fleur Delacour, as he thought that she was cute. Also, Owen asked Fleur to the Yule Ball at some point, however, she turned down his offer. Owen would have finished his N.E.W.T.s, and would have graduated at the end of 1994. 'Later life' At some point after graduating from Hogwarts, Owen went on to become an Auror. He also went to marry Britney Caverly, a girl who presumably attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. They were married at the year 2001. It is known that Owen met his two brother-in-laws, Jack and Adrian, and also his mother-in-law, Esme. Owen and Britney also had two children, Jess and Sarah, who were both born at some point after 2001. 'Personality' Owen seemed to be very quiet around people, although around his friends or people that he wanted to be friends with, he was very sociable. He seemed to get annoyed very easily, as shown when people disturbed him whilst he was studying or reading, as he used to shout at them. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Patronus: Over some point in his Hogwarts years, Owen was able to conjure his Patronus, which took the form of a Shrew. Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:Aurors Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Hogwarts students Category:1976 births Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Anthony Family Category:Half Bloods Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1987